The wacky Concoctions of Nikki
by Nicole Marie
Summary: ok, well, this is the result that you get when you put 2 wackos together in italian class


The Wacky Concoctions of Nikki  
  
  
  
Phone: COLLECT CALL  
  
Eva Save A lot: Did you use 1800 collect?  
  
Phone: NOOO!  
  
Eva Save A lot: AHHHHH!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki walks into the set and punches Tom through the phone. Tom screams like a girl and kills Justin Timberlake by showing him his pink, frilly, fluffy, feathered, puffy thong that says "Sexy Bitch" on it. Britney Spears runs up to Tom and pulls the thong off, and you see a black censore thingy, and she runs around screaming:  
  
"TOM HAS TO UNDERWEAR! HA HA HA!"  
  
Nikki dies of laughter, and Kim shows up yelling, "YOU STUPID SHMOO!" and dies. Everyone on the set drops dead including the censore thingy. Britney jumps on Justin and beats him back to life & Harry Potter shows up with Draco. Nikki comes back to life, runs over to draco, and yells in his ear:  
  
"I'M A STUPID RED GUY! AND IM GONNA EAT YOU! HEY! GET BACK HERE! NO! DONT KILL ME!! AHHH! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! NOOO! PUT THE SWORD AWAY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SQUALL!!!!!!! NO! DONT LEAVE ME! COME BACK TO LIFE!!" and they start to have wild and passionate acorns. Hermione apparates into the set and marries Justin. Ron shows up and cries. Draco and Nikki laugh at Ron. Harry falls inlove with Britney. Britney slaps everyone and then dies. Tom then dies of a broken heart. Harry, Justin, Ron, Nikki, Hemione, and Draco go off into the fields to frolic. Draco falls and yells:  
  
"DUDE! WHERES MY BROOM!"  
  
Harry smiles and says, "Dude, you have a Tatoo on your ass." Draco smirked and snarled back at him, "Why are you looking at my oh-so-perfect ass potter? Are you a pouf or something?" Just as he said that, the broom popped up out of nowhere with a girl on it. The girl had glasses and brown hair. She lost control of the broom, and crashed into a brick wall.  
  
"HEY! Where'd that wall come from?" asked a frustrated Ron.  
  
"Shut up ron. This is my story. Things will end up popping up out of nowhere, like for instance," The narrator snaps her fingers and Kellie, Clark, and Lex pop materalize out of nowhere in a very perverse menage a trois. A few moments later, the dissapear leaving everyone with Anime sweat- drops. "Told ya Ron. Now shut up." Ron quickly shut his mouth.  
  
The girl on the broom got up from the ground and threw the broom at Harry. Harry turned into a lit puff, and Ron turned into a piece of Chalk, and they got married and frolicked off into the horizon.  
  
All of a sudden, Tom and Britney fell from the ground and landed on Nicole. Hermione ran away from Justin and she started to beat on Tom for coming back to life. Britney ran to Justin and gave him the kiss of death, and said, "I give you Kiss of Death, now you die!" and Justin drops dead.  
  
Tom finally found some clothes in his pocket, and put them on. Draco started to choke on a piece of cheese. The girl on the broom and introduced herself as Nicole. She walked over to Draco and said in a very hi Tom-like voice, "I wanna twirl!" Draco wanted to choke even harder.  
  
Professor Snape popped up from the ground, with horns and a red burning stick. He then started to sing.  
  
"They're coming to take me away Ha Ha!  
  
They're coming to take me away Ho Ho! He He Ha HA to the funny farm!  
  
Where life is beautiful all the time!  
  
And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats.  
  
And they're coming to take me away HA HA!"  
  
Snapes head got as small as a peanut. He sounded likfe a fly, if flys could talk. Draco walked up to Snape and flicked his tiny peanut head off his body. Nikki walked over, and crushed the peanut-head with her foot.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after, free of the evil potions master. As for Britney, Justin, Tom, Ron, and Harry, that's a long story that I'm not going into.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
A/N- this took a lot of time, Tom, and Italian class. Lol. Like the title says, this IS the wacky concoctions of Nikki. lol 


End file.
